


【尊礼】与你同在  第四章

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 《与你同在》是双警察设定，下克上。1、全文已经完成了三个章节和一个番外，现在发出的是第四章，全文约2.2w字。2、本故事中涉及的案件纯属虚构，略微暴力。如有不适敬请绕路。3、笔者能力一般水平有限，毕竟不是该领域的学者。涉及到专业部分可能经验不足，请专业人士多多谅解，如有不足可以留言，谢谢宽容！





	1. 第1页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

“叮铃铃！叮铃铃——！”

手机铃声撕裂深夜的宁静，硬生生将熟睡的人从梦中惊醒，宗像眯着眼睛在枕头附近摸索着，却摸到了一个男人的脑袋。数秒的混乱后，下半身的违和感提醒了他几小时前那场热烈的情事。  
打开床头的台灯，柔和的灯光现在酣睡中男人的脸上。宗像这才清醒过来，昨晚上是他让周防留下来。

叮铃铃——！警察的手机，在凌晨两点半响起，就像是带着不祥的风暴——周防的手机不知道什么时候掉落在地上，此刻正焦急地等待主人将他拾起来。

“周防！醒醒！去接电话！”宗像推着他的肩膀催促着。  
含糊地应了一声后，周防被手机铃声惊得反射性般从床上跳起来，四处翻找着电话。  
“八田，说！”顾不上自己正赤裸着，周防站在床边接通了电话。  
“尊哥！新宿XX街三町目伊东商会大厦的停车场……”

不妙啊！  
听到是今晚值班的八田打电话来，宗像礼司的心随之一沉，也跟着坐起身，表情严肃地望着周防。

“有案子！我要去现场干活了。”  
不到一分钟的通话结束后，周防手忙脚乱地开始穿衣服，收拾起散落在地上的钥匙、钱包等物品，最后在蓬松的红发上胡乱抓了几下。

“什么样的案子？需要我去吗？”宗像将眼镜戴好，需要搜查一课出动的都不会是小案子，再说他现在也已经醒了。

“什么意思？对你的部下们不放心吗？”周防穿好西装外套，轻笑了一声：“要是他们问起，这时间我们怎么会一起出现？你想怎么回答？”

宗像靠在膝盖上，右手摸着后颈，台灯的光线映照在他的优美的脊背曲线上：“这确实是个问题呐，如果我说是从我家直接过去的，周防警部会不会觉得困扰？”

“啰嗦！一有案件就惊动管理官会让罪犯们看不起的。”  
周防瞥了他一眼，和宗像斗嘴是占不到便宜的，他迅速转移的了话题。刚走到卧室门旁边，周防停了下来：“你可以再睡一会儿，上班的时候我和八田会回来汇报案情。”  
宗像点了点头，表示赞同。听到防盗门关上的声音，他深深吸了口气，就在刚才差点脱口而出“路上小心”，这话语连自己都觉得肉麻。

别被那家伙小看了啊！  
他自嘲地笑了笑，摘下眼镜重新躺了下去。

昨天下班后和周防尊一起去了他常常光顾的HOMARA酒吧，喝酒，聊天，气氛恰到好处时，自然而然地开始做爱。说真的，周防带给他的性爱感受，超过从前所有的预期。被周防拥抱，能真切的体会到生命的悸动。那个时候可以完全不去考虑其他，只要全情投入就好。有时候，宗像在高潮的瞬间甚至觉得，跟着周防一起下地狱都无所谓了。

但是，那仅仅是片刻间的念头。  
清醒之后的宗像，会很快摈弃这些过于儿女情长的想法。他允许自己偶尔的任性，却不能原谅自己被感情冲昏头脑。

几小时前。  
“现在回去，明天肯定又要迟到吧！”极尽欢愉之后，宗像趴在周防的肚子上，轻喘着说。

“可能吧。所以呢？”  
周防抚摸着他濡湿的墨蓝发丝，这男人但凡能动绝不会以这种姿势趴在自己的身上吧！他不禁想笑，刚刚做完爱宗像首先想到的居然是明天上班的事。

“今天就留下吧。”  
“喂，你不会是想让我穿着警视的衣服去上班吧？” 周防朝空中吐了口烟，并弹去指尖的烟灰。这是第三次来宗像的房间，他发现从不在卧室抽烟的宗像在床头柜上准备了烟缸。  
“前提是别把衣服上沾满烟味。”宗像侧身躺好，望着满身是汗的周防意味深长地微笑着。

“真麻烦！付洗衣费现在给你吧！警视——”  
周防嘴角微微扬起，重新吻上那双唇，温存地舔舐着他口腔内壁，轻柔地抚摸着他身体各处。

会主动留下他，真不像我。  
不过，偶尔一次也没什么吧！

宗像拈起周防掉落在枕头上一根红发，暗暗地思付着。  
但愿不要是什么麻烦的案子啊......  
================================

“周防，开始吧！”宗像礼司今天提前了半小时去警署，搜证课的同事才刚刚回来，待大家到齐后就开始今天的晨会。

“9月12日凌晨1点20分，八田接到片区民警报案，在伊东商会大厦负一层停车场发现了受害人。大家请看图片。”周防敲击着键盘，待幕布上出现了投影画面后继续说道：“巡警发现受害人时已经死亡，全身赤裸，身上有20多条鞭痕。在腹部和面部，有黏着性不明液体 ，具体的检验报告稍后会送过来。”

“真是变态......”淡岛世理脸色发青，近乎呻吟地说着。  
“作案手法确实变态，但是，是不是变态做的还不能确定。”周防立刻纠正了她先入为主的想法，接着调整了页面，“现场没有发现受害人的身份信息，但是——我们把他送去就近的神田医院后，却意外地得知了他的身份。”

宗像循着他的视线看过去，是一张工作证的照片：清秀的面容，头发是很清爽的直发，戴着一副度数蛮高的眼镜，眼神看起来很温和，嘴唇微微上翘，是个很好看的男人。

“小笠原佐太，29岁，药物制剂博士，在东京神田医院药剂室工作。他昨天6点准时下班，没告诉别人他去哪里，目前监控报告只有该车8点以前的记录，后面应该是驶入了没有监控的路段。11点45分摄像头拍到他的车驶入大厦车库，驾车的是一个黑衣戴口罩的男人。因为被立柱挡住加上车辆稀少，直到凌晨1点10分才被值班人员发现。他的车子在神田医院后门找到的，关于车座子搜证课还没有给出报告。医院检查到他左臂静脉有针孔，应该是被注射了过量的类似于丁螺环酮的抗焦虑药物以及苯丙胺，死亡时间是9月11日22点左右。以上。”

宗像将视线转向八田，他正一脸木纳地望着大屏幕，“你这边有什么要补充的吗？”  
“如果脱去衣服拿走随身物品是为了掩饰他的身份，为什么又被放在他工作的医院附近呢？这说不通啊.......”  
“脱去衣服有时是为了羞辱受害人。”宗像推了下镜架，“从作案手法上看得出犯人对他抱有极大的恨意，身上污物和伤痕的顺序呢？”  
“是先被鞭挞，然后才被涂抹的。”八田答道。

“宗像警视，那个液体的检测报告已经出来了。”  
伏见猿比古是最后进入会议室的人，今天的脸色比平时更加苍白，他拿着那份报告表现出极大的憎恶，稍作停顿后念着：“是精液，DNA筛查结果是犬类动物，通俗点说就是狗的精液......咳咳，可以确定精液不是现场取得的。”  
显然这个消息令人难以置信，众人顿时倒吸了口气。

“受害者有被性侵过吗？”宗像犀利的视线投向周防，仿佛是在责怪他刚才没有说明这一点。

“不确定。”周防将身体挪动了一下位置：“受害人肛裂，有被异物侵犯的痕迹，怀疑是被性器具插入。但是现场没有犯人精液，也没有找到受害人的精液。”

宗像眉头微蹙，十指交叉着。从刚开始会议的时候，他就觉得很奇怪，但是又说不清楚到底是哪里很奇怪。那种心情就好像，清水中被点入了一滴墨汁慢慢晕开。  
见上司不说话，下属们你一言我一语的讨论起来。直到宗像从座椅上站起来，他清澈的声音穿透嘈杂，立刻将众人的注意力集中到他这里。

“在搜证课的报告出来之前，大家分成三组。淡岛和日高去案发地点周围寻找目击者，包括监控。周防和八田去医院调取小笠原的资料，看看他的社会关系有没有可疑的人。伏见和道明寺带上搜证课的同事去他的住处采证。老规矩，晚上8点，所有人回到这里开会。诸位开始行动吧！”宗像有条不紊地安排好大家的工作，最后将视线落到了刚站起身的红发男人身上：“周防，你跟我来一下。”


	2. 第2页

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《与你同在》是双警察设定，下克上。  
1、全文已经完成了三个章节和一个番外，现在发出的是第四章，全文约2.2w字。  
2、本故事中涉及的案件纯属虚构，略微暴力。如有不适敬请绕路。  
3、笔者能力一般水平有限，毕竟不是该领域的学者。涉及到专业部分可能经验不足，请专业人士多多谅解，如有不足可以留言，谢谢宽容！

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

“这个案子很奇怪，你也发现了吧！”周防跟随宗像去了办公室，关上门后直接坐下了，面色凝重地望着上司。  
“极尽羞辱，把死者放在他工作的医院旁，让警察很快就查明了他的身份，犯人是在向警察宣战啊！还有用性器具，动物的精液，犯人有可能是性无能吧！”

“不能一概而论。有些变态觉得和受害人性交是件肮脏的事。”周防顿了一下，别有意味地看着宗像：“还有单纯是为了让对方获得性快感使用器具，这种事很难说清楚。”  
“........是吗？”  
宗像嘴角微微扯动，一个略微尴尬的笑容掠过，“犯人懂得用针剂，可以从医院关系人入手调查。还有......算了，等晚上开会的时候，有更多信息之后再讨论吧！这类型的案子很容易引起媒体的注意，我们要抓紧时间。”他欲言又止，不想用太多自己的预想去影响警员调查。

“话说你叫我来什么事？”周防一头雾水地问道。  
“阁下以为是什么事呢？”

“喂喂， 你什么意思——”  
只见宗像站起身来，将外套脱下来，然后开始解领带。办公室里这反常的举动，让周防有些不知所措。  
宗像将衬衣一并脱了下来递向周防，看他那一脸懵然的样子，轻轻谈了口气：“周防，快把衣服换过来吧，你现在穿着的是我的衣服。”

“哈？对、对不起。”  
周防连忙看看了自己的西装外套和衬衣，这才意识到从他家离开时穿错了衣服。他脱衣服时，视线不自觉地从宗像的身体上滑过，白皙细致的皮肤在这件办公室里显得格外突兀，还有印在肩背胸口的吻痕，如同散落在雪中的红梅般引人注目，周防忍不住吞咽了一下。

“你在看什么？对你的‘杰作’还满意吗？”  
那赤裸裸的视线真让人脸热。宗像眯着眼睛，调侃的话语中藏着淡淡的愠怒。尽管如此，接过周防递过来的带有体温的衬衣时，神经末梢依然为之一颤。

“呵呵，应该说你对我的‘杰作’满意吗？”周防走过去揽过他的腰，柔滑的触感总让人欲罢不能，忍不住上下摩裟着。

“唔......周防！这里是办公室！”  
宗像的肩头被他的胡茬扎得很痒，忍不住蹙起眉推开他。正当两个人系袖口的时候，有人敲响了办公室的门。

“宗像警视，医院方面和商会大厦车库最近三天的监控视频发过来了，有需要您权限确认的部分。”门外传来的是伏见猿比古的声音。  
“进来。”

“请看。呃！”  
伏见推门进来，将笔记本电脑摆在宗像的面前，他当然看见了上司和周防都在系衬衣的扣子，大脑顿时一片空白，特别是抬眼看到宗像锁骨处那不自然的红色印记，他后背猛然发冷。

“咳咳，请看这个平头的中年男人，昨天中午尾随小笠原去了餐厅吃饭、下午6点小笠原下班驾车离开医院后，这里，他也立刻打车跟上去了。还有晚上11点15分，他出现在商会大厦附近。现在申请拘捕令，让同事去抓他回来。”伏见将一张拘捕令放在上司的面前。  
“很好，快去办吧！”宗像签完字，若无其事地开始打领带了。

“那个.......你们两个在干什么？”  
伏见脸色发青地问道，周防正将衬衣塞进裤子，宗像则在整理刚穿上的西装。现在正查命案，但是他的上司似乎在做一些让他难以理解的事。 

“宗像，我先去工作了。”周防对伏见的存在置若罔闻，拿起衣服就要离开。  
“上班时间请你叫我宗像警视，并带上敬语。”宗像将工作牌重新戴好，瞪了他一眼。

“我知道了。宗像——警视。”  
周防瞟了一眼伏见，拖着长音离开了办公室。

伏见对周防自说自话的做派已经习惯了，他深吸了口气：“那么我也去工作了。”  
“你不用在意他。”宗像微笑着看着他，“周防是很有能力的警察，你也是。”  
“是。”  
伏见向警视点头致礼后默默地退了出来，对于上司的私生活他没兴趣知道，心里暗暗决定以后对他们的事视若罔闻，忍不住在意只会自寻烦恼。  
===============================

小笠原佐太上班的地方在医技楼的6楼，药剂室里面另有一间20㎡左右的实验室。这种地方对于八田美咲来说太过神秘，到处都是瓶瓶罐罐，桌上凌乱的A4纸上面写着各种复杂难懂的化学式，有七八个盛着液体的容器锁在置物柜的最上层，中间层放着好几个大文件盒。  
“真厉害啊......”八田小声嘀咕着，环视着实验室。

“小笠原是个药理科的天才，他平时总呆在实验室里，朋友很少。”一个自称小笠原同事叫做前田雄也的男人，带周防和八田去他的办公室。打开办公室的门，他推了下鼻梁上的镜框，郑重其事地看了看周防和八田，“这里的东西，警察先生可以随意看，请不要随意碰那些药剂，呃.......当然是为了安全考虑。”

周防带上手套翻看着桌上的纸片，猛然在其中一张纸上看到了“丁螺环酮”的字样，写得很潦草然后在这行字上画了一个圈，“他是研究什么课题的？”

“是关于抑郁症的药物，他一直想减低这类药品的副作用，具体的内容警官先生可以看他的电脑。”

“麻烦您把他的资料打印一份拿来。”周防径直走到小笠原的办公桌前，抽屉没有上锁，里面放了许多革面的小本子，最底下一层的本子下面放着一个白色纸盒。  
普萘洛尔？  
周防小心地打开盒子，里面的三个玻璃小瓶子上用便利贴写着药剂的名字，他正用手机拍照，八田忽然惊呼起来。

“尊哥，你看看这个！”  
八田正在看小笠原留下来的私人物品，并不十分干净的白色工作服随意地放下椅子靠背上，角落里有一个整理箱，里面里放着些零碎物件。  
“这个是......”周防仔细看着八田手指间，那是他从小笠原工作服的下摆发现的几根半透明的毛发。

“狗毛。”八田笃定地看着周防，“尊哥，绝对不会错。”

“看一眼就知道那是什么，干脆把你调去鉴识科吧！”周防冷笑着朝八田的脑袋上拍了一下。  
“痛！相信我啊！” 八田夸张地叫了一声，将那根毛发装进证物袋。

这时候，前田医生拿着一张打印纸进来了：“这就是他的资料了，请问一下我可以通知他的家人了吗？啊是这样，死亡手续需要亲属签字。”

“由警方来通知吧！前田医生，这个药剂室的东西先封存，什么时候解禁我们另行通知。” 周防快速阅读着，拉着八田离开了小笠原的办公室。

“尊哥，我们去哪里啊！”  
“东都医科大学。”在医院没有找到和他交往过密的人，那么在学校应该会有所收获。说不定，破案的关键就在那里。  
周防相信自己的直觉。


	3. 第3页

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《与你同在》是双警察设定，下克上。  
1、全文已经完成了三个章节和一个番外，现在发出的是第四章，全文约2.2w字。  
2、本故事中涉及的案件纯属虚构，略微暴力。如有不适敬请绕路。  
3、笔者能力一般水平有限，毕竟不是该领域的学者。涉及到专业部分可能经验不足，请专业人士多多谅解，如有不足可以留言，谢谢宽容！

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

宗像礼司坐在会议室里，双手抱拳不时地看着手表。还有10分钟就到8点，大家都知道这位上司最讨厌不守时的人，无论如何都会在规定的时间回到这里。  
周防尊还没有回来吗？宗像不时地朝他常坐的位置望去，今天没有接到他的电话，说不定是一无所获地回来.......  
还有5分钟开始，陆陆续续有人走了进来，周防和跑得气喘吁吁的八田是最后才走进来的。

“警视，由我先说可以吗？”会议刚刚开始，周防就举起手。宗像欣然点头允许，因为每当周防露出那种狮子嗅到猎物气味时的愉悦表情，就是案件向前推进的最好证明。

“医院里除了同科室的前田医生以外，小笠原和其他人没有交集。所以我们去了他在这里工作前的，毕业的大学里调查，他的导师告诉我们小笠原和一个学妹关系密切，毕业时两人好像成为了男女朋友。”周防将U盘插到电脑上，将一张照片投影在幕布上，“高桥美佳子，27岁，现在在一家宠物医院工作。她声称毕业后两人就分手了，已经有好几月没见过小笠原。这是她的资料。”

宗像礼司盯着荧幕，那是一张典型的日本女人的面孔，身材娇小玲珑，但是宠物医院工作这一点让人不能不在意，轻声说道：“动物也会得抑郁症吗......?”  
“这可不好说，宠物医院的院长说活着的哺乳动物都有可能抑郁。”周防看了一眼宗像，明白他问这话的意思。

周防接着说道， “高桥说9月11日6点下班回家，7点出门9点半回到家就没有出去过，我们去她的住处调取监控，证实了她的说辞。不过，我们在神田医院和高桥所在的医院带回来了新的线索。八田，你来说吧！”

“我在小笠原的实验室里发现了一些半透明的毛发，在宠物医院高桥的工作服上也发现了类似的毛发，下午我将这两组毛发送去检验，证实是狗毛。”

“虽然在宠物医院发现狗毛是正常的，但是不能排除他们两人接触过。八田，你来跟进这两组狗毛的DNA检测报告。周防，你去宠物医院调查一下高桥，关于药品还有工作相关的内容。高桥美佳子列入嫌疑人名单，他和小笠原最近的接触，我要一份报告。”宗像推了下镜架，安排着明天的工作。

“是！”周防应声道，就在刚才宗像推镜架的瞬间，他眼前忽然闪过前田医生的脸。他不快地皱了下眉头：为什么会突然想起他呢！

接下来是伏见猿比古，他拍了拍道明寺的肩膀：”公寓的情况由你来报告吧！”  
道明寺安迪只好站起来，他捧着iPai调整着投影仪，“小笠原住的单身公寓，房间里很干净，应该是最近打扫过。没有女性用品，也没有照片，没有厨具。唔......就是没生活气息的房间，但是在床垫缝隙发现一枚新的避孕套。家里堆满了专业书籍，搜证课的同事在床单上发现了几根毛发。初步鉴定，有人类的头发和动物的毛。”

如果这个头发是高桥的——  
出现了一连串貌似相关的证物，宗像的心情却没有变得轻松，他望着伏见：“那个跟踪小笠原的人，抓到了吗？”

“民警刚刚已经找到他了，在审讯室。”伏见的嗓子有些哑，他朝最边上的红发男人看了一眼，“我建议让周防来负责审讯。”  
“为什么？”宗像正准备把这个任务交给他。

“友阪贤二，33岁。三年前猥亵和故意伤害罪，被判了9个月。逮捕他的人正是周防警部。”  
周防愣了片刻，显然对着这件事没什么印象了：“谁抓的不重要，审疑犯我可以去。”

最后站起来的是淡岛世理，她翻开手里的笔记本：“和医院拍到的视频一样，进入商会大厦时是一个带着帽子和口罩的人驾车，从外形来看是个男人，因为光线不好没有其他资料。车子在停车场逗留了15分钟，没有目击证者看到犯人。”

“也就是说，没有人证。淡岛，由你完成我刚才安排给周防的工作，他来负责审讯。”

“审讯的事，我现在就过去。”周防从伏见手里拿过友阪的资料，径直朝门外走去。

“那么，今天就到这里，明天继续吧！”  
宗像宣布散会后又回到警视办公室，今晚上他要将案件信息重新梳理一下。冲了一杯速溶咖啡提神，不禁想起周防。刚才本来想提醒他不要疲劳工作，但是那男人也更根本不会听吧！

狗毛，狗的精液，狗......  
和动物撇不开关系的高桥美佳子，要说她和小笠原没有关系恐怕没人相信，但是为什么开车的是个男人呢？难道有共犯吗？宗像翻开着电脑里的资料，将怀疑的部分记录下来。

===========================

审讯室，空气如同凝固了一般，充斥着一种剑拔弩张的紧张感。

友阪贤二面无表情地看着周防尊，这个曾经进过监狱的人显然对警察的那一套已经习惯了。而警部在刚坐到他的面前，便认出了这个男人。周防不动声色地打量着他，浅灰色的西装白衬衣干净整洁，忧郁的气质加上略显苍白的脸色，仅凭外表绝对看不出他会做出猥亵的举动。因为被捕丢掉了体面的工作，现在只能作为不知名的自由作家糊口。

可见人不可貌相啊。周防用指节敲了下桌面，示意旁边的警员开始记录。

“9月11日，小笠原佐太下班后，你打车跟踪他了吧？” “我没有跟踪他，临时有事去了池袋，你们可以核查。”  
“11点20分商会大厦门口的摄像头拍到你，这么晚了你去那里干什么？”  
“参加了一个网友组织的联谊。路过那里。”  
“为什么跟踪小笠原？”  
“想和他，说说话。”  
“你喜欢他？”  
“算、算吧。”  
“不是有好感那么简单吧！在你家里搜出他大量的照片，甚至有在卫生间的偷拍，你他妈真是个改不了的变态！”周防忍不住爆粗，引起了记录员的侧目。

“他不是我杀的。”  
友阪抬起眼皮，眼神异常坚定地看着周防，紧闭的唇间缓缓地迸出几个字。

“你喜欢他是吧？”  
“喜欢男人不犯法吧？”  
“的确不犯法，可是你往他的照片上涂的那些脏东西——”  
“警官先生！”友阪突然打断他，“如果你认为是我杀了他，就拿出证据来。”

“找证据是我们的工作，到时候是什么结果你得有心理准备。当初你的案子为什么会转到搜查一课，还没忘吧？” 周防冷冷地看着他，那鄙夷的眼神就像是在看一堆垃圾。

“……”  
“因为对方是男人，所以强奸罪变成了猥亵罪，未遂的情况下对方弄伤了你，恼羞成怒用水果刀刺了他吧？你是因爱生恨……吧！”

“请你.......别说了！”  
友坂的脸色变得有些发青，双拳紧握着微微颤抖，瞪着周防的眼睛有些充血，显然那件事对他造成了很大的心理冲击，缓缓平复呼吸后，“我可以联系律师了吗？”

“当然，那是你的权利。给你一晚上考虑，等明天搜证课出了报告，证据一旦确凿我再过来就不是这个态度了！” 周防冷冽的话语回荡在小小的房间里，警察身上极具震慑力的气势压得友坂喘不过气来，觉得血液都要停止流动了。

周防似乎已经认定友坂是凶手了。作为警官一旦产生了主观念头，就有可能陷入证明这种主观念头的怪圈，无意识地避开某些会颠覆这念头的线索。这实在太危险了。他是那种嫉恶如仇的警察，刚才不寻常冷静的态度恰恰彰显了他要把罪名钉死的决心。

找个机会，和周防谈一下吧！  
宗像在双面玻璃前目睹了整个过程，悄悄地回到自己的办公室。网络上已经传得沸沸扬扬，关于这起案子的各种离谱猜测都能看到，媒体给警署的压力很大。宗像随意地翻看着网页，不知不觉加深了眉间的皱纹。


	4. 第4页

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《与你同在》是双警察设定，下克上。  
1、全文已经完成了三个章节和一个番外，现在发出的是第四章，全文约2.2w字。  
2、本故事中涉及的案件纯属虚构，略微暴力。如有不适敬请绕路。  
3、笔者能力一般水平有限，毕竟不是该领域的学者。涉及到专业部分可能经验不足，请专业人士多多谅解，如有不足可以留言，谢谢宽容！

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

9月13日 早上10点 

高桥美佳子被带回来的时候，冷淡的表情不言不语。穿着白色套装，齐肩的黑发卡在耳后，淡妆恰到好处，一对珍珠耳环衬托出她优雅自信的气质。

“有什么要问的，请尽快。有许多小动物等着我去救治。”虽然到了警署，美佳子依然淡定从容。  
“在这里等着，一会儿会有警员过来。”淡岛关好门后立刻赶往会议室。

在会议室里，宗像警视正在和大家开会。说是开会，气氛却很紧张，在淡岛推门进去的时候，几乎到了要吵起来的地步。经过两天的调查，加上搜证课以及鉴识人员的报告，面对大量的证据，调查小组已经分成了两个阵营，宗像和伏见坚持调查重点应在高桥美佳子，而周防和八田则认为跟踪狂友阪贤二才是重点嫌疑人。

今天上司意外地挽起袖口，说话的声音也比平时略高。而周防尊更是毫不退让，双手叉在腰间，鎏金的瞳孔张大，一向少言寡语的他只有办案的时候才会据理力争。八田和伏见的情况也好不到哪里去，争执不下偶尔还会爆粗口。而日高和道明寺神色紧张地看着他们，不知道说什么才好。  
会议室里如此热闹，淡岛世理还是第一次看到，无奈地叹了口气。

“既然意见相左，我们把有争议的部分重新梳理一下，正好淡岛也回来了，让她也听一下。” 宗像礼司重新站在大银幕旁操纵着电脑，开始整理要点：“小笠原家里发现的狗毛和高桥工作服上采集到的狗毛，DNA报告是同一只。她说几个月没有和死者见面是说谎的，虽然没有承认恋人关系，但是这已经可以证明他们几天前接触过。她是医学院毕业的懂得医理，她在宠物医院上班，有机会获得丁螺环酮和苯丙胺制剂。另外，高桥晚上7点外出过，而小笠原死亡时间是晚上10点，致死的药物并不是立即死亡的药品，她有作案的时间。”

“警视，凶案的最关键要素：人证物证和作案时间。第一，高桥所住的公寓，拍到她9点半回到公寓。但是，在医院和停车场附近都没有拍到她。第二，在高桥工作和住宅没有搜到鞭挞死者和注射器。第三，虽然狗毛可以证明他们曾经接触过，但是死者身上的精液并不是同一只狗。第四，监控拍到驾驶车辆的是个男人。礼司，证据出现断层，这证明不了高桥的嫌疑！”

礼司？！  
诶......！在场的所有人都愣住了，空气顿时安静下来，不约而同地看向他们的上司。

被突然叫到名字的宗像，半张着嘴惊愕地瞪着周防，他调整了下镜架企图掩饰自己脸红的事实。宗像移开视线努力让自己冷静一点：现在不是该为这个生气的时候啊......

情急之下竟脱口而出宗像的名字，周防深吸了口气有些尴尬地清了清嗓子：“咳咳，请警视继续说吧！”

“第二个嫌疑人友阪贤二，他有猥亵罪的案底。在他家里发现了死者的照片，有把精液涂抹在照片上的不正常举动。在医院和车库附近都拍到了他。但是目前在他家里没有找到鞭挞工具以及与狗相关的任何东西。第二，既然在跟踪的时候，毫不顾忌被摄像头拍到正脸，为什么载着死者进入车库时又要重新换衣服戴口罩呢？第三，既然犯人是爱慕死者的男人，又有那方面的嗜好，”宗像停顿了一下，望向周防：“就没有用器具的必要。”

“用器具，有时候只是性癖而已。”周防轻哼了一声反驳道。 

“小笠原家里找到的毛发，不是高桥的，也不是友阪的，他家有避孕套，说不定还有第三人。”  
“与其找毫无头绪的第三者，不如先调查眼前的疑犯吧！”  
“日高，你在发现死者周围的地方，有没有找到死者的衣物？”宗像转向日高暁。  
“目前还没有，我们正在扩大搜查范围。”日高站了起来。  
“说不定还留在真正的案发地......大部分的凶手都有保留证物的习惯。”宗像貌似自言自语地呢喃着。接着，他继续说道：“总之要给友阪定罪，证据不足。周防，你不要用有色眼镜看待这个事件。友阪的心理有问题，但是这不能作为他是罪犯的依据。”

“证据，我迟早会找到。总之，对付变态的案子我比你有经验。警视好好看着底下的人怎么干活就行了吧！动不动就长篇大论，啰嗦得要命！” 被宗像训斥令周防心烦意乱，忍不住在脑袋上抓了几把，抬起眼皮又看了看他，“宗像，我办案子喜欢按照自己的方法来，也许你不喜欢，但是能破案才是关键。”

宗像脸色已经很难看了，强势且不容反驳的气势以他为圆心扩散到整个会场，把众人的视线都集中到他们的身上。  
“既然大家都坚持自己的意见，不如分成两组各自跟进……怎么样？”淡岛苦着张脸小声建议，但是很明显没有人听进去。

“你的方法？还是用你的猜测？”宗像慢慢地走到他的面前，冷冷地注视着他。  
“是警察的直觉。”周防昂起头和他对视着。

“周防，要是再有人投诉你用武力逼供，你就有可能调离搜查一课了。这样也没关系吗？”上司压低嗓音以示警告。

这个“再”字刺进周防的心，本就紧绷的脸强扯出一个狰狞的笑容，

“鞭、鞭子，找到了！”  
搜证课的一名警员突然闯了进来，所有人的目光都吸引到了他的身上。  
“在哪里找到的？”八田第一个冲过去追问，为了找物证他可是焦头烂额。

“在友阪住的公寓顶楼，是管理员发现的。一起被找到的还有衣服、手套等物品。”警员激动地说，“已经送去鉴识人员那里了，大约3个小时就可以出报告了！”

“尊哥！太棒了！”八田举起左拳，露出胜利者一般的笑容，伸着脑袋看着伏见：“猴子，现在物证齐全了哦！”

“啧！都说了别叫我猴子！那些东西能不能作为物证还要等鉴识人员的报告才知道！”伏见翻了个白眼，没好气地说着。  
........

竟然真的找到了。一般情况下不应该是被丢弃或者是焚毁吗？宗像礼司吃惊地看着他们。

“那个，高桥美佳子正在审讯室等待问话。”淡岛走到周防身边提醒着。  
“我现在就过去。”周防点了点头。

谁知宗像先他一步走到了会议室门前，左臂展开拦住了周防，微微抬起下巴：“既然证据已经找到，你现在应该去提审友阪。高桥这边我自有安排。”

“这是什么意思？”

“证据……不是已经找到了吗？让他认罪才是你的工作。”  
宗像表情僵硬地轻笑了一下，冷峻的视线如同挟着无数冰柱朝周防射过去。

这家伙……是故意的吗？  
周防尊蜜色的瞳孔中又透出宗像许久不曾见过的桀骜不驯，只见他冷哼了一声，双手插在口袋里慢慢走了出去，冲身后的上司摆了摆手：“知道了。”

望着周防离开的背影，宗像紧闭的双唇噙动，双拳紧握关节处发出轻微的声响，他深吸了口气极力平复着心情，一分钟后才缓缓地说：“我去审讯室和高桥美佳子谈一谈，你来做记录吧！”

“您要亲自去审问吗？伏见愣了一下，这种工作从来不需要警视来做。  
“我们走吧！”  
宗像收好自己的东西，大步走出了会议室。


	5. 第5页

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《与你同在》是双警察设定，下克上。  
1、全文已经完成了三个章节和一个番外，现在发出的是第四章，全文约2.2w字。  
2、本故事中涉及的案件纯属虚构，略微暴力。如有不适敬请绕路。  
3、笔者能力一般水平有限，毕竟不是该领域的学者。涉及到专业部分可能经验不足，请专业人士多多谅解，如有不足可以留言，谢谢宽容！

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

“高桥小姐，你的气色不太好，是因为小笠原的事吗？”  
“前辈被杀害，我没理由心情好吧！”高桥有些忧伤地说，“再说，一直由我照顾的狗狗昨天去世了，我心情真的很糟。如果有什么失礼的地方，还请你谅解。”

“学校的导师说你和小笠原毕业时确定了男女朋友关系，为什么你会否认和他有来往呢？”宗像的视线不动声色地在高桥脸上滑过，她任何微表情都别想逃过他的眼睛。

“他......说先交往看看彼此是否合适，并没有明确过和我的关系。真是丢脸啊.......”高桥有些难为情地笑了一下，“暧昧地相处了一年多，最后又回到了普通朋友关系。我不想承认的，是那段过去。”

“你知道他在研发药品吗？”  
“知道一点儿，和他一起开发药品的前田知道得更详细。”高桥深吸了口气，眼眶里噙着泪，“关于工作，他问我的比较多，宠物医院的一些病例什么的。”

“说到狗，你们两人的工作服上发现了同一只狗的狗毛。你是不是，把医院里生病的狗给他做试药的对象？”

宗像话锋突然一转，高桥的后背很明显地僵硬了一下，连伏见也意外地停住了敲击键盘的手指。

“没有。那是他到医院来找我，一起逗狗玩沾染到的吧！”高桥立刻否认了，没等宗像继续提问，她昂起下巴眼神也变得强硬起来：“小笠原的死和我没有关系。”

“也许是乔装呢？停车场拍到的人明显就是变过装的，这一点我们还在排查监控。”宗像轻笑了一声，“相信很快就有线索了。”  
“请你注意措辞，警官先生........”  
“小笠原也许有真正交往的对象，这一点你没发现吗？“  
高桥咬着嘴唇，“不知道。”  
“刚才你提到前田，和他一起做课题的医生——”  
“我没见过前田。”高桥粗鲁地打断宗像，接着又有些懊恼地说：“对不起......我太失礼。前田的事是小笠原无意间说起的，其他的事情我一概不知。”

宗像点了点头，“等会儿签完字你就可以回去了，但是你不可以离开东京，必要的时候随时都会叫你回来问话。”

高桥美佳子没有说话，肩膀倒是放松下来了，在宗像站起来时无意中看到到她手背上被自己指甲掐出的印迹。

“伏见君，让警员监视她。”  
走出来没多远，宗像忽然停住了脚步，对身后的伏见说。  
“是。”伏见心领神会，立刻走向相反方向的警员管理处。

=============================

“狗的精液，你是在哪里搞到的？外面流浪的野狗吗？”周防靠在椅子上，望着友坂贤二，那男人听说了相关的证物在自家顶楼被发现时，呼吸变得有些急促。犯人出现这些迹象，周防觉得离破案不远了。

“ 我没有，杀，他。”友坂一字一顿地说。

“你不承认也没用。在你家找到含有丁螺环酮的药，是致使小笠原药死亡的药物其中之一。”  
“那是半年前医生开给我的。”

“是小笠原给你的吗？他开发药品，需要志愿试药者，你是其中之一吧？你的抑郁症是在神田医院看诊的，是那时候喜欢上他的吧？” 这是从小笠原实验室里面找到的资料，虽然不能构成证据……周防盯着友坂，决定用试探的方法迫使他说出真相。

“是前田医生给我的。小笠原发现我对他有别的想法后，就让一起研发药品的其他医生负责我的案例了。”友坂推了下镜架，忽然想起了什么，他睁大眼睛看着周防：“小笠原，好像和那个前田关系不一般，你们也应该去查查他啊！”

“妈的，现在在说你的事！该查谁不用你来教！你是在哪里鞭打他的？又是在那里给他注射的针剂？快点说啊！混蛋！”  
这种走投无路试图转移视线的做法，几乎每个嫌犯都会用。可是——友坂的话又让他想起了刚才在会议室和宗像争吵时提到的第三人，周防不由火从心头起，突然提高的音量把友坂吓了一跳。不光是他，就连在一旁记录的八田也惊呆了。

“我真的没有杀他……”  
友坂哽咽着，深陷的眼窝里滚落出大颗的眼泪，显然是压抑了几天的情绪迸发出来的悲鸣。

再问下去也不会有收获，周防重重地摔门而去。八田美咲从后面追了上来，“尊哥，要我再去看看监控吗？扩大搜查的范围，也许能从监控里发现他把小笠原的车开到哪里去施暴的！”

“你再去神田药剂室一趟。”周防走到电梯厅前停下来。  
“是去搞清楚他和小笠原的关系吗？”  
“不是，想办法拿到他的头发。”  
“诶？！头发？”

必须要找到小笠原的车子9月11日晚上8点以后去了哪里，第一现场到底在什么地方，也许就是破案的关键。要知道东京哪些路段没有监控系统，看来只能去交通警察部门寻求帮助了。从玻璃幕墙看到八田匆忙的身影，心里暗暗期待他能带回有价值的线索。周防轻轻叹了口气，朝交通警察部的办公室走去。

===============================

“我一直在等你们。”前田雄也微笑着，请八田美咲坐在他的对面。  
“既然知道，应该是你主动联系警方，配合办案吧！”八田没空和他寒暄，打开笔记本立刻开始工作：“你和小笠原除了同事关系以外，私交呢？”  
“他是我男朋友，不……最多算是炮友吧。如你所见，一起做课题，一起写论文，一起为做实验，然后自然而然就成了那种关系。”前田推了下眼镜，脸上露出悲伤的神情，眉心微微蹙动着。

炮、炮友？！  
八田虽然早有预感，却还是吃了一惊。停顿两秒后，他提高音量问到：“为什么我们第一次过来时，你没说？！”

“这种事，谁也不想弄得人尽皆知吧！再说，你们也没问我。”  
“是你的恋人被人杀害了，你还能冷静地带我们参观他的实验室？”八田瞪着他，“事到如今，你也摆脱不了嫌疑！”

“我们……还没有到恋人的程度，至少小笠原是这么认为的。”  
前田帐然若失地说着，抬起眼用那种科研人员特有的锐利眼神望着八田：“9月11日，我一直在医院做实验，快9点了才出去晚饭，前面的拉面馆，他们应该能为我作证。9点半多，我出来后在医院附近走了走，想清醒一下。什么时候回实验室的，不太记得了，但是12点前后，我在1楼的自动贩售机买了咖啡。”

回答得好清楚。这家伙……早知道我们要问什么。  
八田美咲心里暗暗地思考着，继续下一个问题：“小笠原和高桥的关系，你知道吗？”

“他们是同学，仅此而已。”

不知道是不是错觉，八田看到前田医生眼中掠过一丝恨意。


	6. 第6页

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《与你同在》是双警察设定，下克上。  
1、全文已经完成了三个章节和一个番外，现在发出的是第四章，全文约2.2w字。  
2、本故事中涉及的案件纯属虚构，略微暴力。如有不适敬请绕路。  
3、笔者能力一般水平有限，毕竟不是该领域的学者。涉及到专业部分可能经验不足，请专业人士多多谅解，如有不足可以留言，谢谢宽容！

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

啊，真舒服！  
周防洗好澡，四肢展开躺在床上，  
连续三天高强度的查案，躺在床上时脑海里浮现出的竟是宗像礼司的脸庞。因为对案件的看法不同，调查小组内部讨论争执都是正常，但是这次不同，上司分明被惹怒了。想想当时宗像那涨红的俊脸还有瞪大的紫色双眸，周防忍不住心神荡漾，嘴角微微上扬。

那表情......其实也蛮可爱的嘛！

其实不管谁是凶手，对周防来说破案才是最重要的。也许，只是下意识地认为友阪是应该是犯人吧！也许，他只是享受和宗像争论的过程。不过，这对于警察来说，未免太过意气用事了.......周防望着天花板，叹了口气。

八田傍晚带回来前田医生的头发，证实了和小笠原家里发现的头发是同一人，而且前田也承认了和小笠原有肉体关系。知道这消息时，周防的心里咯噔一声——宗像礼司的分析也许是对的，是情杀也说不定.......

本来想在睡觉前给宗像打个电话，可是眼皮越来越重，甚至连台灯都懒得关掉就昏沉沉睡去了。

叮咚！叮咚叮咚！

好吵.......  
意识到似乎是自家的门铃在响，周防从枕头底下摸出手表，艰难地睁开眼仔细一看：指针正指向两点整。话说会有人半夜来骚扰警察吗？烦躁的情绪翻涌着，他干脆用枕头蒙住脑袋。

“来了！”  
那按响门铃的人似乎确定周防一定在家，并且下决心一定要让他开门般持续的按着。为了不让左邻右舍投诉， 周防尊只得从床上起来。

居然是宗像礼司！  
从猫眼里看到的男人，外套随意地搭在手腕上，领带松散的拉耸着，衬衣解开了三颗扣子。那有些恍惚的表情，还有单手撑在门上低着脑袋的怪异姿势——这显然是喝醉了。

“喂，你这是——呃！”  
周防连忙打开门锁，想要将他拉进来。谁知宗像猛扑过来，门被用力地关上了，而周防被他怼到墙边，宗像身体压过来，双手撑在周防脑袋两侧使他无法移动分毫。  
宗像的脸越来越近，浓烈的酒气扑面而来，周防只得挺直身体。  
“宗像，你喝醉了。”

“你这家伙.......竟然在那么多人面前和我吵架。阁下难道忘、忘了我是你上司吗？”宗像靠在他身上，扳正周防的脸，迫使他和自己对视，俨然一副教训部下的表情瞪着周防。

“现在已经下班了，宗像。”  
周防装作无奈地撇了撇嘴，手悄悄探入他的衬衣，在他脊背上抚摸着，一点点将他圈进臂弯。宗像的身体很烫，紧实地腰背肌肉被汗濡湿后的手感格外撩人。

“怎么？下班了就不、不用带敬语了吗？”周防掌心的薄茧摸过的地方，仿佛发烧般变得躁动不安。宗像凑近他，就像是试探中前进的野兽。在男人的下唇上轻咬着，“周防你、你这个混蛋，居然在会议室叫我礼司！你、你也未免太得意忘形了吧！”

“那个啊，是一时大意了。宗像，有什么事明天再说吧！”  
周防的手扣住臀肉轻轻地抓揉着，每当这时宗像的身体都会不由自主地紧张并更加贴近，他满意地用舌尖戏弄般地挑动着宗像的双唇，仿佛在等他主动吻上来。

“唔......你让上司丢脸，难道.......不应该乖乖接受惩罚吗？”宗像微微动了下身体，白皙的手指像蛇一样滑进周防的裤子。他微微抬起下巴，将自己的唇瓣印上去，两人的舌头立刻交缠在一起，在彼此的口腔里搅动着，津液溢出他的嘴角，沿着喉结淌下去。

从刚才就火热起来的性器，被宗像握住手法恶劣地揉捏着敏感的部分。周防不禁皱起眉，喉咙里传出低沉地呻吟声，而宗像那漾起迷醉神情的紫色双瞳，正注视着自己。

“是是，我知道了。警视！”周防低声应着，索性抬起他的屁股一把抱起来朝卧室走去。他的脸贴近宗像的胸口，迫不及待地在那片白皙中亲吻啃噬着。

其实此刻周防的心里是有些得意的，就在宗像吻向他的时候，他已经看出了宗像是装醉的。  
真是个不坦率的男人啊！

周防将他摁在床上，略显粗暴地揉搓着这火热的肉体，宗像鼻息间发出断断续续地低吟，还有他身上淡淡的体味，都像是催情的毒药，刺激着周防。他欺近的身体故意将自己的下体压住宗像的，臂弯勾起他的大腿，在敏感的内弯处抚摸着。

“你在、干什么！不行.......唔！”  
宗像忽然发现那红发男人正恶作剧般地，将两人的阴茎前端抵在一起，溢出的粘液在肉冠上细密涂抹着，这奇怪且过于强烈的快感让他觉得晕眩，连抓住周防胳膊的手想要拒绝，都显得无力。

“舒服吗？”  
周防轻笑了一声，大手顺着腰线抚摸到胸前，纤薄的胸肌上揉搓着，最后狎住硬挺起来的乳尖。宗像的这里，一旦被碰触便会充血发红，让周防忍不住产生施虐的念头。

按揉，捻动，吮咬......  
周防舌苔每一次掠过乳首尖端，都会有细密的快感向四周散去，连同乳晕一起擒住用力的吮吸着。宗像抓扯着那红发的手微微颤抖，抵不住快感一波波又涌向下腹，而男人的手指正在他的性器上滑动着。仅仅几分钟，他就被周防带入了欲望的漩涡，全身的毛孔就叫嚣着释放，有如万只蚂蚁在全身啃噬。

宗像不自觉地挺起身子，抬起修长的腿勾住周防的腰扭动着身体，他突然搂住周防的脖子叫出声来。  
“周防、防，别让我射！还不够——呀！”  
“不够？放松！”  
周防在他锁骨上咬出一道道齿痕，这才将手指滑向穴口处，接着霸道地进入到他的身体里，在湿热紧窒的空间里转动着，额头上的汗水抵在宗像的胸口。

“这么急吗？要受伤哦！”  
“没关系，快点......哈！”  
那手指对宗像的身体再熟悉不过，在后穴内的敏感处执拗地按揉着，可是宗像似乎已经等不了，焦急地催促着。

周防将他的臀部太高，性器抵在那颤动的密蕾处缓缓地进入。宗像大张着嘴，呼吸都有些困难。他知道自己内壁被一寸寸撑开，周防的利刃正朝他的深处挺进。

“唔……你这里面……好舒服！” 周防额头上青筋暴起，那粗重的喘息如发情的野兽一般，他扶着宗像的腰慢慢抽送着，性器被紧紧包裹住的快感令他头晕目眩，忍不住开始加快速度。

男人重重地顶进他的身体，甚至故意抵住敏感处摩擦，将性快感变成了持续绵长的拷问。

“周防！尊……尊！”  
感官被情欲淹没，宗像一遍遍地叫着他的名字，连声音软糯得走了调。他忽然蹙紧眉头腰部用力挺起，无法抑制地射精了。

“再来！”  
“喂！笨蛋！你别碰——啊～！”  
周防将他抱起来，轻柔地抚弄着宗像刚射过的性器，还很敏感的身体哪堪挑逗？周防不顾他惊叫起来，腰部向上用力继续抽送。

宗像觉得大脑都变得很奇怪了，他紧紧夹住周防的腰，根本顾不上会阴处被摩擦得生疼，只能搂住男人的脖子接受这铺天盖地的愉悦感。

小小的房间里，男人的喘息声中夹杂着体液碰撞淫靡的水声，还没有完全勃起的性器来回蹭在周防的腹部，再一次高潮了。宗像清楚地感觉到那东西在身体里颤动着，他羞耻地闭上眼睛。任由周防搂着他躺下去，而自己只能顺势趴在周防的身上。

“礼司，你……你还好吧？”周防的手在他脊背上抚摸着。  
“不够……这种程度的......”  
宗像迷乱的双眸水光波动，他在唇沿着周防的喉结亲吻着，被汗水浸湿的赤裸身体一点点向下滑去。

“宗像！你这家伙......”  
周防忽然感觉到下半身传来异样感，原来那墨蓝色发丝的脑袋正伏在那里，吞吐戏弄着还在微微收缩的双丸！他眯起眼睛，舒服地呻吟起来，轻轻地抚摸着宗像的脸颊。

宗像的表情已经因发情而彻底崩坏，此刻如同一只要吞噬周防的野兽，正用自己的方法惩罚他。那薄唇含住紫红色肉冠殷切地吮吸着，在男人的身体酝酿情欲的风暴。  
“可、可以了......喂！”周防的声音低沉嘶哑，他皱着眉专心享受着，性器被那男人刺激地快要爆炸，可是宗像却没有想要放开他的意思。 

情事进行到现在，周防才明白过来宗像所说的惩罚的含义。无奈地轻笑着，将宗像的头抬起来，扶着腰部让他挺直身体，看着汗水沿着白皙的胸口滑到轻轻颤动的下腹。

“自己来吧！”周防在宗像的屁股上轻轻拍了两下。


	7. 第7页

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《与你同在》是双警察设定，下克上。  
1、全文已经完成了三个章节和一个番外，现在发出的是第四章，全文约2.2w字。  
2、本故事中涉及的案件纯属虚构，略微暴力。如有不适敬请绕路。  
3、笔者能力一般水平有限，毕竟不是该领域的学者。涉及到专业部分可能经验不足，请专业人士多多谅解，如有不足可以留言，谢谢宽容！

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

宗像慢慢地坐下去，两人的身体再次深深地结合在一起。这姿势进入的很深，看到周防因为自己而有感觉的脸时，宗像越发控住不了自己的身体，甚至听到肉茎摩擦黏膜组织发出的湿黏声音都让他有种渐进高潮的错觉。

“要怎么惩罚我都接受！让你满足......一定！”  
周防忽然按住他的腰用力朝那神秘腺体的位置顶上去，搓弄那不停晃动的性器，指尖在微微开阖小孔处戳刺着，迫使宗像高潮。 

不行了......！  
死命抓住周防手腕的指节泛白，整个身子向上挺起痉挛般的颤抖着，宗像的声音听起来软糯异常，甜腻地呜咽着：“放、放开我！尊......混蛋！”随后性器喷射出的精液弄得到处都是。  
如此抽插了十几下，被他后穴紧缚着即便是周防也无法坚持太久，终于两人同时达到了高潮。

“满足了吗？”  
“少啰嗦......！”  
周防抱着宗像下他肩头亲了亲，喘息尚未平复，剧烈的心跳声交错分不清是谁的。在看看宗像，嫣红的唇瓣微启，双眼紧闭着攀附在周防肩头的手倒是一点也没松劲儿。

抱他去浴室清理干净，然后将宗像放在床上躺好，周防轻轻摸着他的脸颊，谁知这次他竟没有将周防的手挡开。看样子是睡着了。他今天过度贪欢，周防也放纵了情欲，而宗像作为被进入的一方，果然是消耗太大......  
周防正想抽支烟缓一缓精神，宗像礼司的手机振动响起了。

已经夜里3点多了，谁会在这时候打电话来？即便是有案子也会先联系警部吧！当看到来电人信息时，周防尊立刻接通了电话。

“伏见，这时候来电话，有什么重要的事吗？”  
电话彼端静默了五秒才缓缓出声：“请让警视接电话。”

“有什么事快点说，等他醒了我会转告他的。”  
周防朝躺在身边的人看了一眼，高潮后的宗像脸上泛着淡淡的红晕，泛着细腻光泽的双腿微微分开，大腿内侧隐约可窥见他留下的青紫指痕。周防眯起眼睛猛吸了口烟，让自己的心神冷静下来。

醒了再......？这家伙到底做了什么？！  
伏见猿比古脸色发青，脑海万马奔腾着，连声音都微微发颤：“跟踪高桥的同事报告，她昨天晚上8点她去了郊外一个农场，那里圈养着许多小动物。她进去逗留了一小时左右，觉得有可疑，问要不要进去搜查？”

“申请搜查令吧！”周防目光变得犀利起来，想了一会儿说：“伏见，我现在马上去高桥家，你让人盯着神田医院的那个医生。”

“那个和小笠原一起开发药品的医生吗？为什么？”  
“你给八田美咲打个电话，他会告诉你的。快去！明天我会向详细说明的！”

为什么我一定要听这个人的安排？话说他并不是我的上司吧？！伏见咬牙切齿地想着，深吸了口气：“还请你务必把这些事告诉警视。” 

“这是当然。另外，晚上要不是特别重要的事就不要打电话了，警部也具备一定的能力处理紧急事务吧！”周防没等伏见说话就挂断了电话，将烟头摁熄立刻去了浴室。

十分钟后，周防就准备出门了。这么晚去农场，一定是有什么不可告人的秘密吧？还真是低估了那个女人。现在去搜查她的房间，说不定会有意外的收获。

至于宗像......  
经过这一番折腾，想必已经消气了吧！  
周防又看了看宗像的脸，绝美的睡颜，修长的手臂勾住被子，丝毫没有注意到身边的人已经起身了。

关上门，走廊里急促地脚步声顺着楼梯间一路向下。

===========================

“有人知道周防尊去哪里了吗？”

宗像礼司双手背在身后站得笔直，环视着参加早会的同事们。正是因为知道他不是迟到，所以才格外奇怪。今天早上宗像是从周防的家里直接来上班的，没有短讯也没有来电话报告行踪，他只好询问其他的部下。

“那个.......”伏见站了起来，脸色苍白的他一副欲言又止的样子。  
“如果伏见知道请快点告诉我，我早上看到监视高桥美佳子的报告，现在有很重要的事要找他。”

“周防大概是凌晨3点半去高桥家了，这件事我以为昨天他就跟您说了......”看伏见的神态，宗像顿时明白了。他看了看手机，得知昨晚上周防替他接了电话，心里如同翻倒了五味瓶一般复杂。

“前田那边呢？有什么异常吗？”隐约感觉到可怕的预感要变成现实，宗像的手心微微冒汗。

“没有离开过医院。院方说他这两天在忙论文的事，因为之前是和小笠原一起做的项目，现在合作伙伴死了，那么研究成果的论文就要改用他的名字发表了。”八田立刻回答道，“另外，我们还查到几个月前小笠原用自己的名字在国外一个医学网站上发表了论文，而这论文的课题是前田和小笠原一起做的我认为，前田也很有嫌疑。”

八田说完后，会议室陷入了沉默。宗像礼司的手紧握着，站在台上一动不动，似乎是在拼命思考某件重要的事，他的脑细胞超负荷地运转着，这使他的表情十分严肃，眼角流露出怒气，时而焦虑担忧时而又转为如释重负。这样的宗像，散发着一种不容打扰的威严，让众人不敢说话也不敢打断他。

原来如此......  
为什么友阪贤二会成为最大嫌疑人。  
为什么高桥美佳子明明有嫌疑，案发当天却能9点回到公寓。  
为什么前田要在8点半出门，几点钟回到医院却没有办法证明，12点前后又在有监控的大厅买了罐装咖啡。

为什么在警方控制了高桥之后，所谓的证据会出现在友阪家的楼上。

药物，狗，狗毛，精液.......

“由我照顾的狗狗昨天去世了，我的心情真的很糟......”  
“我没见过前田，他的名字是从小笠原那里听来的.......”  
“他问过我许多宠物医院的事......”  
.......  
“小笠原察觉我对他有那种意思后，是前田医生给我的药.......”  
“我没有杀他！”

.......  
“周防凌晨3点半去高桥家了。”  
“高桥昨天晚上9点去郊区的农场了。”

高桥美佳子、友阪贤二的脸交替出现在宗像的脑海里，腋下汗津津的，连后背也打了个冷噤。

“八田立刻去控制前田雄也，将他带回警局问话，仔细搜查他的家。”  
见上司开始安排工作，大家这才松了口气。  
“是！”八田应声立刻跑了出去。  
“伏见带几个警员去郊外的农场，让管理员和你一起，仔细寻找最近掩埋或者烧掉的动物尸体，特别是.......狗的尸体。”宗像眯着眼睛，望向窗外。  
“是！”  
“淡岛和日高一组，把在友阪家公寓门前的监控视频再仔细看一遍，9月12日晚上7点，也就是我们把友阪带回来之后，有哪些人带着包裹进出过那间公寓，逐一排查！”  
“是！”

不一会儿，会议室里只剩下宗像。他快步向枪械室走去，以防万一要准备武器。检查枪支的时候，手微微发抖。因为眼前的情况很不乐观，他要亲自去高桥那里寻找周防的下落，调动人手会增加犯人的紧张感，周防的处境就会越危险。

小笠原的死状可以看出犯人的心态多么的扭曲。  
如果他激怒了犯人，最坏的可能，就是周防尊已经遇害。

不不！不可能！  
私自接听上司的电话，还擅自行动！要是有点觉悟就该活着回来接受处罚！

周防，如果你出事，这才是上司最大的耻辱！  
发动机发出轰鸣声，还有轮胎摩擦地面的声音，宗像的车驶出了警署。


	8. 第8页

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《与你同在》是双警察设定，下克上。  
1、全文已经完成了三个章节和一个番外，现在发出的是第四章，全文约2.2w字。  
2、本故事中涉及的案件纯属虚构，略微暴力。如有不适敬请绕路。  
3、笔者能力一般水平有限，毕竟不是该领域的学者。涉及到专业部分可能经验不足，请专业人士多多谅解，如有不足可以留言，谢谢宽容！

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

高桥美佳子坐在床边，静静地看着床上躺着的人。这男人要抓捕她，可是为什么呢？明明自己没有错。不应该是这样的结果吧！

嘴里苦得难受，而且脑袋像灌了水一样沉重。四肢也不听使唤。周防发现自己连翻身都做不到。他能感觉到呼吸沉重，反应迟钝。太阳照得他发晕，好容易抬起眼皮，他终于看清楚那根本不是太阳，而是一个超大瓦数的白炽灯。

最近的记忆，是高桥借换衣服为名，让他在门外稍后。一开门还没来得及反应，高桥手中的注射剂朝他刺过来。周防顾不上短促的刺痛感，朝高桥扑过去，麻醉剂十秒左右就限制了他的行动，很快就失去了意识。

她这种行为无异于承认了自己就是罪犯。  
想必是看到周防深夜突然造访，觉得自己的行径已经败露，想做最后的挣扎吧！一团灰白色影子在身旁晃动，高桥可能要把我当成实验品吧！不管怎么说，是我太大意了。

周防暗暗地想着。坐在身边的人突然离开了。房间里的灯也熄灭了。被一片黑暗所包围着，他觉得自己就像是到了异次元，所有的一切都变得不真实。

有人在说话。对话的声音像是从极远处传来。  
周防几乎立刻就听出了他的声音。  
颇具磁性的男中音，清澈且冷冽。声音时高时低，甚至能感觉出他情绪有些激动了。说起来，他一直都是压抑并严格控制情绪的人呢。

今天的事，宗像会生气吧.......  
=================================

“把你手里的东西扔掉。”

三分钟前，高桥美佳子借洗杯子走进厨房，悄悄地从碗架的缝隙里将针管取出来。转身时，宗像礼司漆黑的枪口正对着她。高桥后背僵直，慢慢将手里的针管丢进了洗碗池。

“再问一遍，你把周防关在哪里了？”

宗像进入高桥的住所不到十分钟，开门时确认高桥手里没有武器后他立刻检查了二居室的每一个房间，都没有找到周防。他没时间和这女人周旋，但是连续问过两遍，高桥都一言不发。

趁其不备，用麻醉针之类的东西刺向对方。想必周防也是这样被制服的吧......  
宗像盯着她那张失去血色的脸，命令道：“站到墙边去！”

确认高桥不会再乱动，宗像又问道：“你......你是不是已经杀了他？”问这句话的时候，他的嗓子像被火烧一样难受。  
女人摇了摇头。

宗像的视线落在了身旁的书架上，塞满了专业书籍，还有些凌乱的纸张平放在书本上。在顶层的两本厚书中间夹着一个相框，引起了他的注意。

照片上是洋溢着幸福笑容的高桥，怀里抱着一只金毛幼崽，站在她身后的正是小笠原佐太。

“原来是你养的狗。我们在农场里找到了这只狗的尸体，而且有农场主作证你就是这只狗的主人，小笠原身上的狗的精液，就是这只狗的吧？自己养大的狗，杀它的时候是什么感觉？”宗像猜她昨天晚上大概是不放心又去确认了一下掩埋狗的地方。当然，说找到狗的尸体是他故意的，想借此看看高桥的反应。

“找到了......吗？”高桥抬起眼，悲怆的神情使她的脸都有些扭曲了，“阿芙和阿园是小笠原送我的毕业礼物。但是，他却把阿芙的孩子们都用来试药了。到后来，还要用阿园试药，说什么测试药品对精子的影响程度。哼！他就是魔鬼，不折不扣的魔鬼！”

“你和他有什么不一样吗？杀了小笠原，现在还要杀警察吗？”宗像冷笑了一声，眯着的紫色瞳孔透着怒气：“啊~是啊，你还爱着那个魔鬼。哪怕是用你心爱的狗做实验，哪怕是他和其他男人搞在一起。真是奇怪啊，用那么残酷的手段杀了小笠原，你有什么立场说他是魔鬼？”

高桥的眼眶里顿时溢满了泪水，好一会儿才迸出几个字：“我才不爱那种人！”

“从一开始我就觉得这个案子很奇怪。你竟然能和前田联手，让友阪贤二这个现成的变态狂背锅，果然是个不简单的女人！”宗像推了下镜架，继续说道：“案发第一现场就在那个农场里吧！要找到小笠原和你去过的痕迹对警察来说不是难事。我劝你，快点把周防放了，不要在错上加错了！”

“我没有错！那种人渣！”  
女人突然声嘶力竭地嚷起来，“和我在一起是为了我可以提供生病的动物给他试药，还有前田也是——呜呜！”强烈的愤怒使想说的话哽在喉间，竟泣不成声。

“哦呀，你没有错？一个男人对你怎么样你自己没有感觉吗？意识到用动物试药不对，为了迎合他还是照做了也是你没错吧？为了羞辱那个欺骗你的男人，在自己的爱狗身上取得精液后痛下杀手的不也是你吗？周防作为一名警察履行职责追查到你这里，用自己所学刺伤他的不是你吗？事到如今，你还说自己没有错吗？”

难以抑制心中的怒火，宗像的话语变得很严厉。高桥怔怔地望着他，满是泪水的脸颊抽搐着，不知是哭是笑，先是震惊然后是自责，悲伤转为万念俱灰，嘴里语无伦次地念叨着什么。正当宗像觉得她神情有异的时候，那女人忽然弹跳起来，朝阳台冲过去。

不好！她要自杀！  
看样子，跑过去拦住她都来不及了！宗像礼司急中生智朝阳台的墙壁上开了一枪。  
砰——！  
子弹划破空气产生的巨大声响使得玻璃震颤起来，高桥抱着头尖叫了一声，噗通一声跪倒在地上，像一只受了惊吓的动物般瑟瑟发抖。

情况竟失控至此，宗像的怒气已经快要到临界点，他紧皱着眉头冲过去一把将高桥拽了起来，大声呵斥道：“还想逃避吗？！你给我起来！周防，到底在哪里？！”

高桥没料到这位看起来很斯文的警官竟真的会开枪，盛怒的样子也相当恐怖。她哆哆嗦嗦地朝小卧室看了一眼，宗像扯着她的手腕带上手铐，拖拽着走了进去。

在衣柜的后面有一个暗格，里面还有一个六七平米的空间。

“我是XX警署的警视宗像礼司，请马上安排救护车过来，对，马上！地址是........”  
原来是警视，竟然亲自出马了吗？也就是说，这件事终于结束了。  
高桥看了看冲进去的宗像，有种心里的石头终于放下了的感觉。


	9. 第9页

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《与你同在》是双警察设定，下克上。  
1、全文已经完成了三个章节和一个番外，现在发出的是第四章，全文约2.2w字。  
2、本故事中涉及的案件纯属虚构，略微暴力。如有不适敬请绕路。  
3、笔者能力一般水平有限，毕竟不是该领域的学者。涉及到专业部分可能经验不足，请专业人士多多谅解，如有不足可以留言，谢谢宽容！

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

三天后。

今天东京XX警署搜查一课的晨会，警视宗像礼司提前了半小时做准备，因为这不仅是“小笠原谋杀案”的总结会，还是警部们的检讨会。作为这个团队的领导，他有责任概述案件的经过，并提出行动的合理化建议。

“高桥美佳子自三年前开始和小笠原佐太交往，期间为他开发的新药提供试药的动物三十多次，有近五十只不同品种的动物死于不良反应。半年前，高桥发现了他和同科室的前田不寻常的肉体关系，而正在此时，前田也知道了自己被利用的事，小笠原擅自用自己的名字将两人研究的成果发表在国外网站。前田和美佳子先后见面两次商讨杀害小笠原的事。直到前田在志愿者名单中，发现迷恋小笠原的跟踪狂友阪贤二，于是就提出了用他做烟雾弹的计划。”宗像停顿了一下，看着伏见：“农场里发生的事，你来说吧！”

“9月11日7点40分，小笠原和高桥在农场见面，高桥用针剂将他麻醉，鞭挞然后涂抹狗的精液。按照前田的指示，她开车返程的途中，又给小笠原注射了过量的丁螺环酮和苯丙胺药物，真正的死亡时间是上8点50分。晚上8点40分，高桥将车停在了行人稀少且没有监控的奈叶街，前田做好伪装后乘坐出租车前去接替高桥把小笠原的车开回来。这样一来，两个人都有了案发时不在场的证明。”伏见翻开手中的资料夹，详细解说着。

“等等！那个性器具是怎么回事？如果高桥一早就知道小笠原是gay，就不应该恨到用性器具侵犯他的地步吧？”八田突然举起手，不解地望着他。

这家伙没有看高桥的供词吗......  
伏见清了清嗓子继续说道：“高桥在清理小笠原物品的时候，发现他的提包里竟然装着一个新买的性器具，那时候她被刺激得要发疯了，作为惩罚才将那个东西插进小笠原的身体。”

坐在他旁边的周防尊补充了一下：“这一点，在前田那里得到了证实。小笠原偶尔会用情趣玩具，并且在买的时候还给前田打了电话。”

宗像的眼神在周防脸上停留了几秒迅速移开了，周防心里有些码不准他到底是什么意思。被送去医院后观察了36个小时，药物并没有伤及大脑和心脏，汇报过身体情况就归队了，但是回来之后宗像也没说什么。周防能感觉到他身边弥漫着的低气压，所以做好了随时接受他责难的准备。

“案件的经过就是这样。友阪贤二虽不是主犯，但是有跟踪猥亵受害人照片的行为，待检察官过来提取犯人资料的时候，再讨论处理办法。高桥美佳子作为主犯，前田雄也作为从犯将与10月5日开庭审理。这次的案件大家都辛苦！”宗像双手背在身后，声音洪亮地为这宗案件做了结束。

“警视辛苦了！”众人应声道，陆陆续续地向门外走去，准备回到自己的岗位上。  
周防站起来伸了个懒腰，不知道是不是药物的后遗症，这两天整个人都没什么力气。跟在人群的最后面正慢慢走着，忽然听到了宗像叫住他的声音。

“周防尊警部，到我办公室来一下！”

=============================

秋天的早上，阳光很柔和，透过玻璃照进办公室。宗像正站在落地窗前，若有所思地望着远处。而周防尊站在他身后，已经过了好几分钟了，上司依然一言不发。

“呃......我听说高桥投诉你朝她射击，你被政务部警告处分了。我说，居然真的会朝她开枪，真不像你啊！呵呵.......”看不到宗像的表情，对他说的话又没任何反应，气氛竟变得十分尴尬，周防挠了挠头上耸立的红发，一时间不知道说什么才好，“宗像，这次的事，对不起——”

“那时候，我以为来不及救你……你能回来，真是太好了。”  
宗像的声音很轻，额前翘起的刘海随着紊乱的呼吸颤动着。

“诶？”  
周防以为自己听错了，宗像忽然转过身抱住了他。双臂紧紧地搂着周防的背，脸颊紧贴着他脖颈里摩挲着。

宗像的身体在颤抖，他甚至能听见那剧烈的心跳声。  
此刻什么都不必说了。

周防立刻环住宗像的腰，两人的唇瓣交叠在一起热切地亲吻着，恨不得将对方的呼吸夺走。  
“对不起。”周防在他敏感的耳垂舔了几下，沙哑的声音若有似无。

“以后禁止在我看不到的地方受伤。”宗像微微侧身，躲闪着他的挑逗，这里毕竟是办公室。他长睫毛翕动着，眉心微蹙着，那神态怒嗔难辨，周防看得出神。  
“是。”  
“没有得到我的允许，不准擅自跑到嫌疑犯家里去。”  
“是。”  
“你让上司挨了处分——”  
“是是，接受你的惩罚。我知道了！满足你！”周防接过他的话，随即抬起宗像的下巴，在他唇瓣上轻啄着，绀紫色的眸子里映出他的微笑，于是揽在他腰上的手又收紧了几分。  
“满——！现在工作中，你又在胡说什么？放开我！”  
这句话让宗像想起了前几天的情事，脸倏地红到耳根，这时候突然察觉到大腿根处被男人粗硬的部位抵住，他忙不迭地推开周防。

“周防警部！马上去写这次案件的报告！”  
“是是！宗像——警视。”  
看他强作镇定的样子，周防不由地轻笑了一声，凑身后环住他，凑在他耳边细语着：“我明白了，谢谢你。”

听见办公室门关上的声音，玻璃幕墙上映出自己甜腻缱绻地微笑。  
唯有这令人害羞的表情，不想被他看到啊！


End file.
